The Outfield
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Genzo y Ahinoa tienen una cuenta pendiente. Sin embargo, cuando la rubia va a Nueva Zelanda a cubrir el repechaje mundialista, el portero va a su encuentro para resolver su relación de una vez por todas.


Captain Tsubasa fanfic  
"**The Outfield**"  
por Ryoga Skywalker  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi, así que no me demandes.

**Capítulo 1: Winning It All**

-¿Crees que es lo correcto?

-No tengo ni la menor idea.

-Heffner, no eres de mucha ayuda.

-Siempre dices eso y me terminas haciendo caso.

-Porque eres la única persona con dos dedos de frente.

-Si Chester te escucha, capaz se encabrita.

-Recuerda que él se puso de lado de mi hermano.

-No tenía opción. Chester no ha podido jugar de buenas maneras en el Bayern y que Schneider lo apoye para que continue, ha sido vital para él.

-Léase, no tengo a nadie.

-Me tienes a mí.

-Menuda ayuda. Te pido que me digas que hacer, pero solo me echas porras en cada tontera que se me ocurre.

-Para eso son los amigos.

-Los amigos son para que lo apoyen a uno y no le metan zancadillas.

-Yo no te estoy metiendo ningún pie.

-¡Pues deberías!

-Ahinoa, los asuntos personales son de cada persona. Sin embargo, que vayas a la boda de Misugi y le armes un escándalo a Wakabayashi, me parece estupendo.

La rubia se paro de golpe mientras iba jalando su maleta de carrito por el aeropuerto de Hamburgo. Miro con cara de marciano a Gustav Heffner, exportero de la selección alemana de futbol y que por una lesión, estaba retirado dese hace años.

-Tú solo quieres vengarte de Genzo…

-¿Qué no sabías?

-¡Y me estas usando para tus planes macabros!

-Jamás, solo eres una emisaria de mis buenos deseos.

-Es la boda de Jun. Si voy allá, mataré a alguien en el proceso.

-Que lastima por la persona, pero estarás más contenta ¿no?

-Eres un bellaco. Deberías detenerme.

-¿Y hace una escena? En absoluto. Aparte, la venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frío.

Ahinoa entorno los ojos. Heffner quería revancha y de la buena. O más bien, solo sentía envidia de que Genzo y Muller estuviesen jugando aun, pese a los tiros malsanos de Levin. Él era el único que no había podido recuperarse de sus heridas en los enfrentamientos con el sueco. Por lo tanto, se había retirado del futbol y ahora era médico del Bayer 04 Leverkusen, donde cursaba el primer año de la especialidad de psiquiatría.

Claro, pese a que supuestamente los loqueros debían tener una salud mental más estable que la gente que veían, parecía que los traumas y la carrera le habían soltado un circuito a su amigo, de allí que apenas pensará en sus rivales de portero, pusiera una mueca escalofriante y deseara su muerte de manera incisiva.

-En fin – Ahinoa suspiró y siguió jalando su maleta – ¿no deberías mejor enfocarte en Levin? Él fue quien te lastimo.

-Levin no tiene la culpa. Lo que me molesta es que no me halla podido recuperar.

-Gustav – la joven rubia le miro molesta – no seguiste correctamente la rehabilitación.

-Detalles, detalles. Tsubasa paso lo mismo y mira como sigue corriendo como liebre.

-Tsubasa es un cyborg. Es como pinoccho.

El comentario hizo que ambos soltaran una risita. Finalmente ambos se detuvieron frente a los andenes.

-Bueno pequeña, ya llegamos.

-Lo sé – Ahinoa solto un largo suspiro - ¿crees que…?

-Lo que si creo es que las cosas deben aclararse. Puedes quedarte aquí en Alemania y reiniciar tu vida desde cero o ir a arreglar los problemas.

-Las cosas eran más fáciles cuando tenías 18 años.

-Sí, pero ya tienes 25 y ya no tenemos tanto tiempo.

-Seh. Detesto hacerme vieja – la rubia suspiró nuevamente y entonces abrazo a Heffner – gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo.

-No fue nada. Al menos te la pasaste bien aquí en Leverkusen.

-¿Y como no? Marshall y Suárez me sacaban cada carcajada. Son muy amenos los dos.

-Sí, no niego que el mexicano se adapto bien luego de su pase del Valencia. Pensé se iba a deprimir. Aun más cuando no lo llamaron para su selección, por lo del repechaje.

-Tal vez eso me haga falta. Algún latino "hot" que sea más desinteresado y menos neurótico.

-Sí, pero tú sabías bien en que te metías. Genzo siempre fue un enamorado del futbol.

-Deja eso del futbol. Sino que fuese tan inestable. Es increíble como alguien bajos los tres palos sea todo un líder y sepa echarse al equipo a los hombros, pero cuando se trata de una relación, sea un inútil.

-Ahinoa, ya hablamos eso…y no creo que…

-No, no lo defiendas. Como son porteros, se cubren las espaldas.

Heffner entorno los ojos. Era el problema con la rubia hermana de Schneider. Aunque parecía inteligente y más lista que el promedio, en el fondo era una cabezota que no se podía discutir con ella sobre sus ideas preestablecidas. Solo hasta que se estrellaba, literalmente, con la situación, era cuando reculaba o se deprimía de manera catastrófica. Bueno, no tanto, pero si armaba un berrinche marca diablo que nadie podía contener, ni siquiera su hermano mayor.

-Pasajeros que van abordar el vuelo con destino a Wellington, Nueva Zelanda, favor de abordar por la puerta 3 – se escucho. Ahinoa levanto la vista.

-Bueno amigo, ya sale mi vuelo.

-¿Entonces irás primero a Nueva Zelanda?

-Sí. Es parte de mi itinerario. Mi jefe me pidió cubrir el repechaje intercontinental.

-Suárez me platico de la delicada situación del seleccionado mexicano. Eso los hace un equipo un tanto frágil para el Mundial. ¿No hubiera sido mejor ir a Uruguay? Victorino y Hino la están rompiendo con su selección.

-Quizás, pero sabes de los desacuerdos que tuvimos Hino y yo.

-Oh sí, no me lo recuerdes – Heffner entorno los ojos. En una reunión hace un par de años, Ahinoa le había estrellado una wafflera en la cabeza. Todo por insultar a Genzo.

-Lo sé, no fue lo mejor. Aparte, más por un tipo que no lo valía. Pero ahora no ando de ánimos de pedir disculpas. Y Nueva Zelanda esta más cerca de Japón.

-Pero la boda será el 5 de diciembre. ¿Qué harás tantos días por alla?

-Pasear, divertirme. Lo que sea y claro, matar a tu querido Genzo.

Haffner solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Le dio un abrazo a su amiga.

-Cuídate, por favor.

-Te tendré informado – Ahinoa saco su celular y alzo la mano para despedirse de su amigo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada. El castaño le sonrió, pero tan pronto la rubia desapareció tras el andén, una mueca de preocupación apareció en su rostro. Mientras ambos hablaban, no había dejado de observar los dedos de Ahinoa, los cuales parecían estar hechos trizas, llenos de mordeduras y de talladuras hechas con los dientes.

-No me extraña que no se halla puesto agresiva - pensó – se esta desquitando con alguien más. Sin embargo, esto te va a doler y mucho. Pero es algo que debes hacer por tu propia cuenta – pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

* * *

**Aeropuerto de Narita.**

-Morisaki, ¿Estas seguro de ir?

-Claro, ¿Algún problema?

-No, solo que me parece un poco innecesario – Kishida, con su característico pelo de copete, se inclino sobre la computadora mientras sostenía un celular por el cual hablaba con el portero titular de su equipo de la J-League – los mexicanos no tienen un nivel tan alto e inclusive la mitad de los Guerreros Aztecas fueron relegados para la eliminatoria intercontinental.

-Precisamente. Si lograron ganarle a los kiwis po en Ciudad de México, entonces son de cuidado.

-Tú siempre sobrevalorando a los rivales. Capaz que ni nos toca en el Mundial.

-Lo sé, pero siempre hay cruces.

Kishida a iba a replicarle, pero Morisaki le había agarrado cierta manía a los mexicanos. Se habían cruzado con ellos en la Copa Confederaciones y lastimosamente, él había sido el portero titular en los tres encuentros. Aunque Japón no iba con todas sus estrellas, el hecho de que Morisaki defendiese el arco nipon en esos tres partidos, fue un gran honor para él, pese a las goleadas que le metieron Brasil e Italia.

Sin embargo, el partido con México había sido distinto. Japón pudo haberlo ganado, pero los goles de Balcazar en los primeros minutos del segundo tiempo, habían sido un alud para el portero.

-En fin, no voy a discutir contigo de eso. Supongo que el entrenador Kuzo te lo pidió.

-Así es. Teppei y Mamoru fueron al intercontinental de Uruguay y Jordania.

-Otro viaje desperdiciado. Victorino y compañía les adosaron 5 goles a los pobres jordanos. Eso si está sentenciado.

-No podemos menospreciar a nuestros rivales, ya te lo he dicho.

Kishida soltó un largo resoplido. Cuando su amigo se ponía serio, realmente se ponía serio.

-Bueno, al menos espero no sea un pretexto para no ir a la boda de Misugi.

-Allí estaré. Solo veré el partido, tomaré notas y me regreso de volada.

-Vale, por acá mi hermana sigue insistiendo en que le acompañes a la boda.

-¿Otra vez? Creo le hice ver que no quiero nada con ella.

-Vamos, es bonita. Aparte es buena ama de casa…

-Sí, pero entiende de futbol como si fuesen matemáticas complejas.

-Oh vamos, si sabe de soccer. Al menos cuantos jugadores son, y que se usa un balón.

-Aja, eso no me convence.

Kishida sonrió. En realidad su hermana si sabía de futbol. No en balde lo tenía a él como referencia. El problema es que fuera de algunas cosas, no tenía muchas luces y si algo le gustaba a Morisaki era hablar sobre bastantes cosas.

Tal vez bajo el arco era bastante callado, pero fuera de los juegos, parecía un perico. Algo de lo que tampoco podía quejarse. Eso demostraba que tenía confianza en sí mismo.

De lo que había agradecer a Tsubasa cuando paro ese remate con la cara por él en el partido contra el Meiwa.

-Vale, entonces iras igual que yo, de solterones.

-Por favor, bueno, ya tengo que colgar. El avión esta por salir y el viaje es largo.

-Buena suerte amigo. Te iré avisando las novedades.

Luego de despedirse, Kishida se recargo en el asiento y estiro las extremidades. Luego miro con cariño la cama que tenía a lado.

Pero cuando iba a recostarse con ella, con mucho amor, su celular volvió a sonar.

-Pero que demonios… - alcanzo a decir, cuando vio el identificador de llamadas - ¿Wakabayashi?

* * *

**Wellington, Nueva Zelanda.**

-¡Gol de México!

Ahinoa levantó su vista un momento de la laptop que tenía sobre las piernas. La rubia se encontraba en una de las gradas del estadio Westpac, de la ciudad de Wellington. Aunque el estadio estaba a reventar, había logrado ubicar un bonito y despejado lugar en una de las esquinas del inmueble. La selección azteca había anotado su segundo gol, por cortesía nuevamente de Peña, que la gente ya llamaba el "Águila". Había anotado 10 goles en toda la eliminatoria y había sido el revulsivo del "Tri", luego de ver como la producción de Balcazar, Robles y González se había esfumado.

Ahinoa ya había previsto el resultado, luego de la goleada de los aztecas en la Ciudad de México. Pero como le había comentado a Heffner, tenía que cubrir el evento en su totalidad y luego salir corriendo al aeropuerto para ir a Japón.

Aunque Heffner supuestamente estaba contento con el plan, en realidad expresaba su desacuerdo de una manera más ecuánime. En el fondo deseaba que Ahinoa no se metiera nuevamente con Genzo. Y es que la última vez que habían estado juntos, se había armado la de Troya. Al grado que el pobre Muller y Chester salieron lastimados del encontronazo.

¿Pero que culpa tenía ella si estos habían tratado de quitarla de en medio?

El suceso hizo que Ahinoa soltara una risa un tanto amarga. Ver a Genzo alejarse mientras tiraba mordiscos al brazo de Muller.

Un grito de gol hizo que Ahinoa despertara de sus pensamientos. Alzo la vista y vio nuevamente a Peña brindar su tercera anotación. La joven se puso rápidamente a escribir su tweet en la cuenta del periódico.

"México logra su tercer tanto. La penúltima selección mundialista será tricolor"

Ahinoa asintió y dejo de un lado el twitter, mientras abría otra ventana. Con el partido sentenciado, era mejor quemar el tiempo en otra cosa más interesante.

-"…De una época inmemorable, de regiones misteriosas del universo, nos llega una leyenda…la leyenda de Voltron, defensor del Universo.."

Ahinoa estuvo a punto de pegar un grito de alegría, así que tuvo que conformarse con taparse la boca con ambas manos mientras suprimía una enorme sonrisa. Y es que nadie sabía de su secreto, absolutamente nadie.

Era una fanática, pero fan en serio, de la saga de Voltron.

Por algo había traído su lap con ella, cuando hubiera sido más sencilla la tablet. Allí tenía los más de 100 episodios de ambas sagas, Hyakujuu Ou Go Lion y Kikou Kantai Dairugger XV, que habían creado el universo de Voltron.

-Si alguien me viera, mi reputación estaría por los suelos – pero Ahinoa vio a todos lados y se alegro mucho de ser una extranjera en un país que estaba al fin del mundo. Así que saco sus audífonos y mientras escuchaba la inmortal narración del intro, comenzó a escribir sus impresiones del episodio que había visto en el avión en el foro que ella abierto exclusivamente para hablar de la serie.

Claro, el mentado foro apenas si tenía unos 10 visitantes asiduos y ella casi había posteado la mitad de todos los comentarios en el mismo. Aunque había comentarios que si criticaban su frikismo, ¿Qué importaba? Era feliz.

-jejeje, jamás comprenderán mi felicidad. ¡Jamás! – el rostro de Ahinoa estaba sonrojado y tenía una mirada de perversidad que podía compararse a la de un viejo libidinoso.

Sin embargo, cuando revisaba el foro, algo hizo que se parara en seco: un post había comenzado a tener un montón de comentarios. Ahinoa sonrió aun más. Era genial que su foro comenzara a crecer.

Pero algo le hizo revisar el primer post del mismo y vio con horror como era una crítica abierta y en especial a una reseña que había hecho de un episodio de Voltron.

-"..Patty-San, lamento decirle que su crítica con respecto al capítulo es errónea. En realidad Voltron no utiliza los discos giratorios láser, sino el látigo para golpear a la robobestia. Seguro lo confundió con el episodio previo. Gracias por sus…"

Ahinoa rugió…si hubiera podido. No era posible eso. La crítica estaba mal, en todos sentidos. Ella SABIA todo sobre Voltron y que hubiese metido la pata de esa manera.

Iba a escribir un comentario al usuario, cuando se detuvo. Tal vez…tal vez ella se había equivocado.

-No, no, no – Ahinoa comenzó a revolverse y saco el episodio de la carpeta correspondiente mientras lo revisaba. Volteo un momento a su lado y vio a un par de fans de la selección kiwi mirarle con extrañeza. La rubia les gruño literalmente y estos salieron corriendo – imbéciles.

Pero Ahinoa se quedo de una pieza al ver que era cierto. Efectivamente, Voltron usaba el látigo de energía y no los discos. Ella, la gran "Patty-San", la dueña absoluta del foro y fan acérrima, había metido la pata y de que manera.

Para rematar, los que posteaban, parecían reírse de su error y eso la estaba poniendo peor.

Fue cuando noto que tenía uno de sus dedos sobre la boca. Nuevamente estaba mordiéndose la piel que rodeaba las uñas y lo hacía con una furia indescriptible. Ya Heffner la había regañado por ese feo hábito que había tomado desde la ruptura de Genzo, pero no podía contenerse. Era una forma de liberar la ansiedad.

-Esto no puede ser posible – entonces se inclino y movió el cursor hacia el panel de control. Sí, lo mejor era borrar la entrada en su totalidad. El foro tenía que ser perfecto y ella, como la webmaster, no podía permitirlo.

Pero en el momento que iba a dar click en el botón de borrado, una ventana de mensaje apareció en el panel de control. Era un "MP" y del usuario que había posteado la crítica.

-"…siento el comentario. No fue mi intención hacer la crítica, pero también me gusta Voltron y ese capítulo me gusta en especial. No soy como usted que sabe tanto de la serie y por eso, respeto tanto su trabajo. Por ello, tal vez ese día que hizo la reseña no estaba al 100%. Gracias por crear un foro tan especial como este…"

Ahinoa bajo el dedo de la boca. El mensaje la había parado en seco. Era cierto. Ese día que había hablado del episodio, estaba un tanto desvelada por cubrir varios partidos de la Champions y aparte, aun estaba deprimida por lo de Genzo.

-Idiota, ¿Qué haces? - susurró mientras comenzaba a teclear rápidamente. Sin embargo, se detuvo un momento y entonces encendió el reproductor musical de la laptop, donde se escuchaba una melodía bastante conocida.

_**Parece mentira  
Que después de tanto tiempo  
Rotos nuestros lazos  
Sigamos manteniendo la ilusión en nuestro aniversario.**_

Ahinoa sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sin embargo, trato de contener las lágrimas. Ella nunca lloraba, no lo hacía jamás.

-Tengo que ser fuerte – mascullo mientras instintivamente se llevaba nuevamente uno de sus dedos hacia la boca para mordisquearlo ansiosamente. Tal vez no pudiera contener el instinto de comerse los dedos de la mano, pero si al menos hacer lo correcto.

* * *

**Leverkusen, Alemania.**

Heffner alzo la ceja mientras checaba el famoso foro que había creado Ahinoa. Aunque ella no le había comentado nada en absoluto, el joven sabía del mismo. Sutilmente la espiaba para estar monitorizando su estado mental. Sí, podía ser antitético, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por la rubia. Había estado muy mal luego del encontronazo con Genzo.

Lo que le había sorprendido es que Ahinoa hubiese cometido un error con Voltron y luego un usuario se lo echara en cara. El peor panorama posible.

Pero la cosa había alcanzado proporciones bíblicas: Ahinoa había posteado una disculpa. ¿Ella pidiendo perdón? Era como el apocalipsis.

-Realmente te admiro amigo – Heffner señalo al usuario, que tenía por Nick "Yashin". Aun más curioso. ¿Acaso era portero?

* * *

**Wellington, Nueva Zelanda.**

Las palabras "Lo siento, perdona, tienes razón", no eran parte del vocabulario de Ahinoa. Pero las había usado de manera frecuente en los últimos 5 minutos. No solo para redactar un post de "agradecimiento" a Yashin, sino también para mandarle un MP al mismo.

-Eres un maldito bastardo, tienes suerte de que no te tenga enfrente o te mataría – Ahinoa espoleo el puño frente a la lap.

-Entonces creo que es buen momento para hablar, ¿No crees?

Ahinoa se puso lívida al escuchar esa voz. Levanto la vista lentamente y vio al causante de todos sus problemas: Genzo Wakabayashi.

Morisaki alzo sus binoculares y observo con cuidado a los jugadores mexicanos que celebraban el tercer gol mexicano. Salvador Peña se había convertido en el bálsamo para la delantera mexicana. Y ahora parecía consagrado, luego del pésimo desempeño de Balcázar en el Manchester United.

-Si llegamos a estar en bolilleros diferentes, van a ser rivales de consideración.

Un pitido hizo que desviara la mirada del partido. Bajo su vista hacia el foro que tenía puesto en su tablet. Una sonrisa apareció al instante.

"Voltron Conquest" era un site de reciente creación, por así decirlo. Tenía apenas un año en la línea y pocos usuarios. Sin embargo, su creadora era una fan de las "duras", es decir, que sabía del tema exhaustivamente. Cuando alguien posteaba algo referente al tema, ella salía con un comentario y generalmente bien atinado.

Morisaki no era fan de Voltron, pero un día que Kishida se había puesto nostálgico, comenzó a ver la serie cuando la emitieron en el NHK retro, un canal destinado a poner clásicos de anime de hacía al menos 30 años. Siendo uno de ellos, Kikou Kantai Dairugger XV. De allí, Yuzo le había agarrado cierto gusto a la serie, lo suficiente para buscar algo de información en la red.

Por eso, cuando notó un error en su descripción del episodio que había hecho la webmaster, le extraño y no pudo evitar publicar una replica. Aunque sensata, tal vez fuese demasiado para la autora.

Y es que Morisaki sabía leer bien las intenciones de los demás. Aunque no contaba con el talento brutal de Genzo ni la habilidad de Ken, tenía la capacidad para leer las intenciones del contrario, lo cual le ayudaba de manera increíble en la portería. Había notado esta peculiaridad en el juego contra los hermanos Tachibana durante el tercer campeonato de secundarias. Otro se hubiera vuelto loco con el tiro doble, pero él había atinado a lanzarse con el cuerpo para detenerlo.

-Claro, Ryo me echo la mano – Morisaki contuvo una pequeña risa. Volvió a ver la tablet y luego el mensaje que le había mandado a la webmaster – espero con eso baste para que no se ponga furiosa.

Justo en ese momento, un pitido le marco que había entrado un MP del foro.

Era de ella, de "Patty-San".

"…Tienes razón, lo siento. Ese día que escribí la reseña, no estaba al 100% y cometí un gran error. Me alegro que alguien este al pendiente de mis comentarios y te agradezco que hallas sido considerado al no portarte como un maldito troll. Gracias y espero esto no disminuya tu confianza en el foro..."

Morisaki soltó un largo silbido. La webmaster había resultado bastante amable. Hasta dulce. Generalmente los dueños de site solían ser bastante ogros o muy intransigentes.

-Me gustaría conocerla – el portero japonés se inclinó sobre la tablet. Aunque las chicas no habían formado parte importante de su vida, salvo por las "novias" de sus compañeros, de repente comenzaba a mostrar interés por el sexo opuesto. O tal vez se sentía solo.

Pero ¿Qué chica en sus cinco sentidos podría estar con un fan del futbol?

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí? – aunque Ahinoa había querido parecer fuerte, su voz se había vuelto un susurro casi inaudible. Genzo, con su característica gorra roja, se acerco sin decir nada.

-Vine a verte, por supuesto.

-Eso no es…correcto. Cualquiera te diría que eres un acosador.

-No lo soy, más cuando alguien me debe una cierta explicación.

-Ya te las di todas. No tenemos más que hablar de este asunto. Tuviste mucha culpa. Mira como reaccioné, al grado que casi mato a alguien en el proceso.

-Sí, eso noté. Y al grado que tuve que enterarme por terceros de lo que paso.

-¿Entonces que tenemos que aclarar?

-Lo "nuestro", obviamente.

-No hay nuestro, eso se acabo. ¿No entiendes?

-No, la que tú no entiendes, eres tú.

Ahinoa trago saliva. Genzo siempre le había parecido alto, pero ahora era imponente. Quería escapar, quería hacer algo, pero solo atino a retroceder y con ello, la laptop se cayo del asiento, haciendo que la misma melodía de hace rato retumbara por todo el lugar.

_**El siete de Septiembre  
Es nuestro aniversario  
Y no sabremos si besarnos  
En la cara o el los labios**_

-Mier… - alcanzo a decir Ahinoa entre apenada y asustada.

* * *

Morisaki soltó un largo bostezo. El partido había bajado de ritmo y se estaba aburriendo. Más porque la webmaster no había publicado ninguna replica a los comentarios. Igual se había ido, aunque figuraba como "online" en el dichoso foro.

Entonces la vista del portero se poso sobre el emoticón del pajarito azul, representante del twitter.

-Bueno, es mera curiosidad – Yuzo pulsó algunos botones y ya tenía en pantalla el twitter de la webmaster…que le dejo con la cara cuadrada al reconocerlo - ¿Ahinoa?

Yuzo tuvo ganas de soltar una carcajada. ¿Entonces Ahinoa Schneider era la webmaster de aquel site? Que loco estaba el mundo, definitivamente.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa del arquero nipón se desvaneció. Sabía que algo grave había acontecido entre su senpai con la joven. Al grado que se había hecho un chismorreo terrible en el equipo. Se habían separado de mala manera, aunque no se sabía el motivo. Algunos argumentaban que Genzo le había engañado vilmente. ¿Quién mandaría a volar a una joven tan atractiva como ella? "Solo un tonto", había dicho en un ocasión Izhisaki.

Yuzo volvió la vista hacia la pantalla. El último mensaje decía "en la tierra de Tolkien, en la penúltima eliminatoria".

-¿La tierra de Tolkien? – Yuzo parpadeo y alzo la vista. ¡Ella estaba en Nueva Zelanda! Y de remate, en el mismo partido que él.

Se levanto y comenzó a ver a todos lados, cuando pareció divisar algo que le dejo bastante sorprendido.

* * *

-¿Entonces…? – Genzo se paro a escasos dos metros de Ahinoa

-¿Entonces qué? – la rubia sudaba literalmente.

-¿No me vas a acompañar?

-Claro que no. Ya…lo discutimos mucho.

-¿Discutimos? ¡Ahinoa!

-Genzo, no me grites por favor – la joven se inclinó con torpeza y comenzó a recoger la laptop y la mochila – tengo que irme.

-¿Vas a volver a escapar?

-No escapo, solo…me reagrupo.

-¿Cómo lo que hiciste con Gino?

Ahinoa se quedo a medio camino de alzar su mochila. Simplemente la dejo caer y se volvió a ver al portero japonés.

-Eso…no fue a propósito.

-Quiero creerlo, pero…eso no se puede perdonar.

-¡Y crees que para mí es fácil perdonar! – Estallo la rubia de repente - ¡Para mí es peor!

-Eso lo sé, pero quiero saber porque.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Siempre el porque. Pues bien, ¡NO TENGO NI LA MÁS MINIMA IDEA! ¡Solo lo hice y ya!

Genzo abrió la boca sorprendida. Ahinoa se tapo la boca sorprendida y dio un paso atrás. ¿Qué había hecho?

-Válgame – Yuzo había descubierto a la dichosa Ahinoa…y no estaba sola. Genzo estaba a su lado, pero parecía que estaban discutiendo a voz batiente. Durante el trance, algo había dicho la rubia y ambos se habían quedado paralizados. La cosa estaba en su punto más álgido.

Justo en ese momento, un balón proveniente del partido cayó a los pies de Morisaki. Generalmente los recogebalones estaban al pendiente de estos, pero ahora parecían estar algo adormilados con el partido.

Y fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea extraña, pero efectiva, para parar la pelea.

Ahinoa estaba al borde del colapso. Literalmente había confesado su engaño a Genzo y ahora solo le tocaba sufrir el castigo o la humillación.

Pero cuando Genzo iba a decir algo, solo se escucho un silbido característico. El portero se volvió y casi con reflejos felinos, atrapo un balón que venía directamente hacia él.

-¡Qué demonios! – mascullo Genzo mientras bajaba el balón con maestría - ¿Otra vez?

Ahinoa también estaba sorprendida. El comentario de su exnovio era debido a que la forma en que se habían conocido Tsubasa y él había sido casi igual. Pero ¿De dónde había venido ese balón?¿Y quién lo había pateado?

-Vino desde allí – Genzo alzo la vista y señalo casi al otro lado de la grada – desde allí lo patearon y… - se detuvo al ver el esférico – tiene algo escrito.

Ahinoa se asomo de reojo y vio unos ideogramas, correspondientes al hiragana japonés. Literalmente decían: "Lo siento Genzo, pero no te enojes".

Wakabayashi volvió a alzar la vista y ahora distinguió quien lo había lanzado.

-¿Yuzo? – alcanzo a decir Genzo mientras el susodicho alzaba las manos tratando de llamar su atención, ante también la cara sorprendida de Ahinoa.

* * *

-¿Entonces engañaste a Genzo con Gino? ¿Y te acostaste con él? – soltó el portero japonés con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Sabes Morisaki-kun, hay gente que conoce la delicadeza. Pero no creo que seas uno de ellos.

-Y hay gente que sabe enfrentar sus problemas sin salir corriendo primero.

-Yo no salí corriendo en primer lugar, primero me peleé con todos y luego… - Ahinoa abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero solo torció los labios y desvió la mirada. Yuzo siguió sonriendo y luego sorbió del café que tenía frente a él. Aunque Ahinoa tenía ganas de gritarle, no podía dejar de agradecerle su intervención. Esto había provocado un enfriamiento de las cosas y el buen Yuzo había aparecido de repente con su patada y había sacado a Ahinoa de las manos de Genzo. Este no había visto la situación con buenos ojos, pero no pudo menos que sonreír ante el gesto técnico de su kouhai.

Luego del incidente con Wakabayashi, ambos se encontraban en un restaurante a las afueras del estadio. La rubia se había mostrado renuente, pero ante la perspectiva de ver a Genzo nuevamente al salir del partido, había aceptado la invitación de Morisaki.

-Bueno – Yuzo levanto la mano para llamar al mesero – tengo hambre, ¿Vas a querer algo?

-¿Querer algo? Pensé ibas a sermonearme.

-¿Y eso para que?

-No sé, ahora lo que me dijiste no fue muy…agradable.

-Solo muestro los hechos. Que hagas con ellos, ya no me corresponde.

-Vaya – Ahinoa parpadeo – me sorprendes.

-¿Y eso por qué? – comento el joven luego de ordenar algo. Ahinoa le señalo algo al mesero de la carta y asintió.

-He estado saliendo con porteros la mitad de mi vida. Se que su personalidad tiende a ser un poco…agresiva. Les gusta tener todo bajo control, y que las personas hagan lo que ellos digan.

-Es innegable eso. Generalmente tenemos la responsabilidad de cuidar el arco. Si nuestro equipo mete goles, nosotros pasamos de largo. Pero si nos meten, es toda nuestra culpa, aun cuando la defensa halla fallado. E inclusive en eso, también es nuestra responsabilidad.

-Lo sé, ustedes son los que mandan en todo el área. Genzo no dejaba de decirme eso. Pero creo que lo usaba como excusa para tratar de manejar mi vida.

-¿Y por eso lo terminaste engañando?

-¡Claro que no! Solo que…bueno, quería hacer algo diferente…es todo. Aunque suene macabro ahora que lo digo.

-Entonces ¿Al fin al cabo si lo hiciste para contradecirlo?

La rubia no contesto y dirigió su mirada hacia el café. Yuzo no le dijo nada, mientras volvía a tomar su taza.

-Mi familia jamás ha sido comunicativa. Fuera de que somos unos alemanes de peso completo, la relación de mis padres afecto nuestra manera de llevarnos. Hans siempre se llevo mejor con Marie y aunque ella era mi hermana menor, en realidad tampoco desarrollamos una buena relación. Pensé que aislándome de todos, lograría estar mejor.

-Pero claro, eso hizo que también fueses tan poco comunicativa como tu familia.

-Sí, no lo niego – Ahinoa lo miro - ¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?

-No es tan difícil. Las personas tendemos a hablar siempre. Aun cuando no sea a base de expresiones, muchas veces es solamente con actitudes o acciones. En el futbol se ve de manera muy clara. La mayoría de las veces que un defensa no esta contento con el portero, hace lo contrario de lo que dice y eso provoca fallos catastróficos.

-Lo dices como si hubieses pasado por eso.

-Pasé por eso. Antes de entrar al Newteam de primaria, estuve en varios colegios donde era portero. No me gustaba la posición, pero me escogían porque era bastante alto para mi edad. Sin embargo, mi carácter no me ayudaba. Rápidamente los defensas detectaban que era muy débil y no me hacían caso. Claro, jamás me lo decían, pero sus acciones, como dejarme solo frente a los delanteros o que descubrieran mi portería cuando disparaban tiros libres, era más que evidente.

-Wow, no me la creo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sí, que hallas sido tan pusilánime – Ahinoa sonrió – perdona el comentario, pero en serio. Te vi actuar en las eliminatorias olímpicas y luego en las Olimpiadas y tuviste un excelente desempeño.

-Claro, dejar que los Aztecas me metieran 3 goles luego de que Wakazhimazu metió el nuestro es muy buen desempeño. Ni se diga el partido en la Confederaciones.

-Vamos, no fue tu culpa. Tu defensa se desfondo en el segundo tiempo.

-Aun así, debí haber parado los ataques. No fue suficiente.

Ahinoa no dijo nada. Yuzo tenía la misma manía de recriminarse los fallos, tal como hacían Genzo, Gino y todo arquero que había conocido. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ellos que parecían hacerlo más como una actuación, Yuzo si se veía realmente afectado.

-¿Entonces que paso? ¿Cómo fue que cambiaste? – Ahinoa trato de cambiar el tema.

-Seguro ya Genzo te conto esa historia – Morisaki sonrió – el primer partido contra Meiwa me fue horrible. Hyuga me disparo a la cara y me acobarde. Tuvo que venir Tsubasa a darme valor.

-Sí, Genzo decía que su amigo tenía un imán para los balones – sonrió Ahinoa. Yuzo correspondió el gesto, pero volvió a ponerse serio.

-Tuve que hacerme amigo del balón para recuperar mi valía.

-¿Amigo del balón? ¿No es un poco infantil?

-Quizás, pero también le encontré otra connotación. Significa que tengas confianza en lo que haces. La amistad es un lazo que indica tu salud mental. Si tienes una relación duradera con alguien, indica que eres alguien flexible, pero también exigente.

-Eso me suena a cierta película que vi, con Sandra Bullock.

-¿28 días?

-¡Esa mera! Oye, no pensé que te gustará el cine.

-Es un pasatiempo. Pero creo que te refieres a eso que primero tienes que aprender a cuidar algo por ti mismo para saber si tienes confianza.

-Sí, eso entendí. No solo debes ser capaz de dar, sino también de recibir.

Yuzo asintió y tomo un sorbo del café. Ahinoa iba a decir algo, pero entonces todo pareció llegarle de golpe. Por eso su relación con Genzo no había progresado: no había una auténtica amistad, una confianza de fondo que pudiera permitirle expresar lo que sentía. Y no solo por la personalidad de Genzo, sino también por la de ella, que era desconfiada desde un principio. Si hubiese hablado con él, tal vez las cosas se hubiesen arreglado o todo hubiera terminado, pero sin haberse lastimado, uno al otro. O más bien, de ella a él.

Yuzo desvió la mirada un momento para admirar el paisaje que rodeaba al restaurante. Como el estadio se encontraba cerca de la costa, los lugares de alrededor eran bastante pintorescos. Pero al momento de volverse a enfocar en Ahinoa, vio con sorpresa que su acompañante estaba llorando.

-¿Ahinoa? – el chico la llamo preocupado. Ella volteó a verlo con la mirada perdida. Las lágrimas corrían a raudales por sus mejillas, pero no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

-Yo…lo siento.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo…no quise engañarlo. No quise acostarme con Gino. No quería, pero… - Ahinoa se tapo la cara – me sentía mal, me sentía sola, me sentía pésima y…¡No quería hacerlo!

La rubia rompió a llorar de manera desconsolada. Yuzo solo sonrió y con cuidado la abrazo ante la sorpresa de los demás comensales.

Entonces levanto su vista hacia una pequeña sala que tenía un karaoke instalado.

-¿Te gustaría cantar algo? – soltó de repente. Ahinoa dejo de llorar sorprendida por el comentario.

-¿Qué dices?

-Sí, cantar ayuda al alma.

Ahinoa no sabía si torcerle el cuello a Yuzo o golpearlo. Ella se encontraba en un colapso, en el peor momento de su vida y este quería cantar.

Sin embargo, no supo cuando llego al estrado y ante los aplausos de los comensales, tomo el micrófono, con cierta indecisión. Yuzo mientras se encontraba seleccionando una melodía.

-Ah, perfecto. La tienen. Que raro.

-¿De que hablas?

-Seguro te la sabes – le guiño el ojo – se hizo famosa en 1992.

-Morisaki-kun, yo tenía casi 4 años entonces. Dudo me… - Ahinoa no termino cuando comenzó a escucharse la parte instrumental de la misma. Era increíble, el chico tenía razón. La conocía perfectamente.

-Vamos, es hora de rendir algo de homenaje a esas bonitas épocas, ¿No crees?

Ahinoa, aun con la cara manchada de lágrimas, solo atino a comenzar a cantar lo que aparecía en el tablero del karaoke.

_**Winning it all - ain't gonna walk away**_

_**Giving it all - no matter what you say**_

_**Ain't gonna fall - don't wanna lose today**_

_**Winning it all**_

Aunque al principio a Ahinoa le había costado adentrarse en la canción, ya para cuando repetía el estribillo una y otra vez, estaba tan compenetrada, que inclusive daba brinquitos mientras recitaba "Winning it all", mientras Yuzo le hacía más de comparsa.

Tan pronto termino la canción, los comensales soltaron bastantes aplausos. Ahinoa dio una gran reverencia, mientras Yuzo hacía lo propio. Al momento de esta, le susurró un "gracias" al portero que solo le correspondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

-México le gano cuatro a dos a Nueva Zelanda – Yuzo miraba los titulares por su laptop – y ahora se está jugando el último encuentro entre Uruguay y Jordania.

-Hino y los demás estarán en Brasil, eso no cabe duda – Ahinoa se encontraba a su lado, tecleando en su propia computadora a gran velocidad. Dio un último teclazo – listo. Lo envió al editor y a ver que pasa.

-¿Segura estas bien?

-Sí, gracias. Luego del asunto del karaoke, me sentí mejor y hasta motivada. Jamás había escrito algo tan rápido.

Yuzo solo sonrió y se reclino en el asiento de la sala del aeropuerto. Ahinoa aun se encontraba un tanto sensible, pero se le veía más tranquila. Estable. Bueno, al menos no se había puesto loca como decían los rumores.

-Es una lástima que tengas que irte.

-No tengo opción. Solo pedí un par de días en mi club y aunque no tenemos mucho chance de pelear el campeonato, debo estar al punto. Aunque pensé ibas a venirte conmigo.

-Eso pensé, pero quiero ver un poco más de Nueva Zelanda. Despejar mi mente – la rubia suspiró – no se como voy a pagarte por esto.

-No fue nada. Un día por ti, otro día por mí. Aunque… - Yuzo se froto la barbilla - por cierto, si hay algo que quiero pedirte.

-¿Qué cosa? Espero nada sexual. Ahora estaré célibe un rato.

-No, no hablo nada de eso, pero es que no tengo a quien llevar a la boda de Misugi y como se que irás…

-Ja, ya sabía que querías usarme. Pero en este caso, no me quejo – ahora Ahinoa le guiño el ojo – con gusto te acompaño.

-Gracias, ¡seré la sensación!

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Claro, ¿Quién más llevará a una atractiva rubia de origen alemán a una boda japonesa?

-Lo haces ver como si fuese lo máximo del universo.

-Y lo es.

Ahinoa no pudo evitarse sonrojar ante el comentario. Justo en ese momento, se dio el anuncio del vuelo de Yuzo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que te retires.

-Sí, así es – el portero se levanto y Ahinoa hizo lo propio – gracias por estos momentos.

-¿Otra vez? Pero no hice nada. Solamente te fastidie y aparte no canté muy bien que digamos.

-Claro que no, la pasé muy bien contigo.

Ahinoa solo sonrió y sin más, le dio un ligero abrazo. Yuzo lo correspondió y le dio una ligera palmada en la cabeza.

-Cuídate y cualquier cosa, allí ando. Ya tienes mi número…

-¿En el foro también? – soltó de repente Ahinoa.

-En el foro también – rió Yuzo – No falles en los datos de Voltron.

-Claro que no lo haré – le guiño el ojo Ahinoa. Tan pronto Yuzo entro en la compuerta. Ahinoa se tiro sobre el asiento y soltó un largo suspiro – espero no halla cantado tan mal.

-No creo, pero ese siempre ha sido tu atractivo.

La rubia se paró de golpe y vio con horror que allí estaba Genzo, también con una maleta de viaje.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba a punto de abordar mi vuelo, pero vi a Yuzo y a ti hablando muy animadamente.

-¿Y que con eso?

-Bueno, no quería ver que te aprovecharás de él.

-Como podrás ver, soy una persona estable, aunque no lo creas.

Genzo solo emitió una sonrisa. Ahinoa frunció el entrecejo molesta.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Otro no se hubiera resistido a tus encantos, pero tampoco insististe mucho.

-Aunque no lo creas, tengo algo de respeto por la gente…y por mí.

-Eso veo – Genzo se acerco unos pasos, pero se detuvo – siento haberte gritado.

-Y yo siento haberte engañado.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral tan pronto Ahinoa pronunció estas palabras. Genzo no dijo nada, pero solo negó con la cabeza, mientras caminaba y pasaba a lado de ella.

-No te preocupes. Aunque siento haberme enterado de esta manera.

-Lo sé, disculpa haberte lastimado.

Genzo no contesto y solo se alejo de ella mientras se dirigía hacia su andén. Ahinoa tampoco dijo nada, solo sintió que las lágrimas caían nuevamente por su rostro. Trato de contenerse, pero no podía y para colmo, no estaba nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, se escucho un sonido que indicaba la llegada de un mensaje. Ahinoa saco rápidamente su celular y vio que era un mensaje de Morisaki.

-Ánimo – susurró la rubia mientras apagaba el aparato – lo siento Morisaki-kun, pero por esta ocasión, no te haré caso.

Y sin más, Ahinoa se sentó en la banca del aeropuerto y comenzó a llorar sin importarle que la gente de alrededor la viera en ese estado.

Heffner miraba con preocupación su celular y la computadora. Ahinoa no se había comunicado en las últimas horas. Tenía miedo de que la chiquilla hubiese metido la pata hasta el fondo y estuviese en una situación comprometida.

Sin embargo, al momento de darle F5 a todos sus sites, noto que algo cambiaba y era la leyenda debajo del twitter de Ahinoa. Si antes no tenía nada, ahora solo ponía una línea bastante elocuente.

… _**Won't be afraid - got so much pride…**_

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Notas del autor.**

¿Hace cuanto que no escribía un fic de Captain Tsubasa, aka, Los Supercampeones? Mínimo, 10 años. Aunque publiqué "Donde las arañas hacen su nido" en el 2006, solamente fue la compresión de 2 episodios de un fic que tenía a medias y solamente le di un plumazo para finalizarlo, así que realmente no cuenta.

Y es curioso, porque cuando comencé a escribir fanfics, tenía un meracoral, pero enorme, sobre esta serie, donde iba a abarcar personajes, partidos y situaciones de todo tipo. Lamentablemente, el cambio de prioridades siempre es pan de cada día y todas esas ideas se fueron diluyendo con el tiempo y otras las use para otras historias.

Tampoco niego que la inspiración para escribir del tema, viene de la cercanía del Mundial. Sin embargo, no quería caer en el hacer una historia solo en futbol y ya, porque se que acabando la justa mundialista, el impulso se acabaría y el fic quedaría arrumbado como otros que tengo en la sesera.

Como sea, igual el proceso de desarrollo de esta idea también tuvo sus altas y bemoles. Originalmente iba a ser un meracoral, al grado de tener tintes entre futbolísticos y políticos. Pero luego me fastidie, porque no tengo el impulso ni la edad (¡ja!) para aventarme historias tan complejas, sin acabar las que tengo pendientes. Sin embargo, al menos quedo un par de personajes que quería manejar y que uno era Ahinoa y el otro, el tercer portero (ahora segundo) de la selección nipona: Yuzo Morisaki.

Debo decir que Ahinoa no es personaje mío. Le pertenece a Nemain (Concepción Checa), una de las pioneras del fanfic en español y que desarrollo de manera estupenda en una de sus historias, "La guerra de los Balones". Por ello, luego de solicitar los permisos correspondientes, aparece aquí.

Por otro lado, Yuzo Morisaki vino a ser uno de mis charas favoritos de la serie original hasta la fecha. Digo, no tiene el talento de Genzo o de Ken, pero que sabe ser buen arquero, sabe. Seh, es mi debilidad los personajes que se van superando conforme avanza la historia.

Y fue que al pensar en ambos, se me ocurrió un fic más meloson, más rosa, pero que tenga más detalles técnicos y que pueda explotarlo más a la comedia, no tanto por este episodio, sino por el que sigue, que como ven, tratara de la boda de Jun (y que curiosamente, era otra idea que tenía mente. Matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro).

En fin, ya para terminar estas largas notas, debo comentar que el título de la historia viene de ese famoso grupo ochentero llamado The Outfield y que aunque fue un "one hit", en realidad tuvo varias rolas dignas de mención y que componen la columna vertebral de la historia. En este caso, una de sus melodías es Winning it All, que aparece en el OST de los Mighty Ducks, esa emblemática peli de Disney.

Otra rola que aparece, es "el 7 de Septiembre", una estupenda rola de Mecano y que pareció igualmente adecuada para este momento de Ahinoa.

Bueno, espero esta historia no dure par episodios y ahora espero cumplirlo, porque luego se me salen los tiros.

Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.


End file.
